1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to short range wireless communication devices.
2. Background of the Invention
People oftentimes forget where they parked their vehicles, especially when they park in large, crowded parking lots, such as those located at amusement parks, sports stadiums, airports and shopping malls. Consequently, people sometimes find themselves walking up and down rows of parked vehicles looking for their particular vehicles. When someone has a popular vehicle in a common color scheme, finding his vehicle in such circumstances can be especially difficult. Accordingly, there remains a need to help vehicle owners to find their vehicles in large parking lots.